1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to packaging, such as blister or sleeve-and-drawer style packages for consumer goods for home and laundry care type applications such as liquid-tabs or pods for laundry detergent, dishwasher detergent, other cleaning agents and the like, food items, toys, hardware, and electrical items and high-value items, such as consumer electronics and the like, that are provided in unit dose or individual portions. More specifically, but not exclusively, the invention relates to lockable sleeve-and-drawer style packaging having an internal slidable receptacle, that is releasably lockable within an outer sleeve which may provide a child-resistant, senior-friendly package for items dispensed individually over time.
2. State of the Art
In the field of packaging, particularly in the field of homecare and laundry care products, quantities of detergents and cleaning agents are often supplied in individual portions. For example, laundry detergent is now often supplied in unit dose “pods” or “liquid-tabs”. Multiple “pods” are typically provided in re-sealable pouches or lidded boxes so that a user can dispense individual items over a period of time. However, these items may be harmful if ingested by a child or pet and it is recognized that it would be beneficial to provide packaging for such items that is more secure or more child resistant.
It is already known in the field of healthcare and medication packaging to provide consumers or patients with sleeve-and-drawer style secure packaging that has child-resistant features to restrict or prevent access to the package contents by a child. Typically the contents are small-sized pharmaceuticals, such as capsules, tablets and drugs contained in blister packs for unit-dose type dispensing. At the same time, it is useful for the intended user to be able to access the products contained within the package with some degree of ease. As such it is beneficial if the packaging is also “senior-friendly”. Many packages are available that comprise an inner slide card or drawer that holds articles in blisters or in trays. The inner slide card, with the articles, is then slidable inside an outer sleeve. The inner slide card is usually retained and locked inside the outer sleeve by a locking flap that engages the outer sleeve. An unlocking mechanism is usually provided on the outer sleeve to permit the disengagement of the inner slide card from the outer sleeve. Such unlocking mechanisms often require some dexterity to operate or require user realization that coordinated operation of more than one feature is required; this may make the package child-resistant. In some instances, this may also make the package less senior-friendly than is desirable. It may be desirable to assist an authorized user of the package with accessing the package products.
It has been recognized that such lockable packaging would be beneficial for securing bulkier or larger sized items such as laundry pods and the like, either for facilitating their containment and individual dispensing over time and/or for child-resistant and/or security reasons. Further considerations in the development of such unit-dispensing sleeve-and-drawer style packages are the need for such packages to be repeatedly opened, re-closed and optionally locked and unlocked many times without failure. It is also desirable to keep the cost of the packaging as low as possible, whilst maintaining its durability. A further consideration is that the size of the package relative to the size of the products being packaged is preferably minimized, not only to reduce its production costs by using less material, but also to reduce shipping costs.